Big Brother 4 (Wxlsh991)
Big Brother: Series 3 is the fourth series of the Wxlsh991 fanon series; Wxlsh991 Big Brother. 15 houseguests will take place this season for the $500,000 prize and will overcome twists, challenges and 10 intense weeks to win. The houseguests will compete in Head of Household, Power of Veto competitions on a weekly basis. The theme of this season is Risks and Rewards. Twists Character Submissions For this season, multiple characters were submitted to become houseguests. Risk or Reward The Head of Household will be given a Pandora's box on a random basis. If accepted, the HoH will either be given an advantage in the game, a prize or a punishment. * Week 2 - A relative / friend enters the game as a special fifteenth houseguest. Houseguests Voting History Weekly Summary Week 1 Episode 1 This season, 14 houseguests will risk it all, or reap the reward as this season is about taking risks. 14 new houseguests will enter the game, not knowing what twists or turns lay ahead, as they all fight for the half a million grand prize. However, along the way - they will be faced with backstabbing, relationships and blindsides, as 50 cameras track their every move and microphones hear every sound. The houseguests all move into the house in groups, all of them make a dash straight for the bedroom, hoping to claim a bed before anyone else. Almost immediately, first impressions are formed as some houseguests, such as Toni and Elsie, are made to share a bed. After the chaos, the houseguests gather around to introduce themselves. Keeley is up first, who introduces herself with high energy and excitement, Samar tells the diary room that he fancies Keeley straight off the bat. Skye is next up, who tells the house that they are non-binary, which is met with cheering and approval. However not everyone is fully accepting, with Kevin questioning what being non-binary means in the diary room. After going around the room, Trent is the last one up, who introduces himself as a college student from Rhode Island. After the initial introductions, the houseguests go off in their separate corners of the house. Clear bonds are already starting to show through, with a some of the girls; Angela, Keeley and Serena, deciding to form the first alliance on Night 1. Elsewhere, Trent begins getting down to business, he approaches many houseguests in the hope that they will talk game with him, he tries Kevin, Tammie and Lara as well as Serena and Angela. However his straight up way of playing the game so early on doesn't seem to work, as people are nervous about diving into the game straight away. His gameplay doesn't go unnoticed, Serena reports his moves back to her newfound alliance, and the three see him as an early Week 1 target. The houseguests are called to the sofa area by Julie, who tells them about the season revolving around risks. In the first twist, one houseguest is given the opportunity to sit out of the HoH competition, with no knowledge of what will happen to them in the week ahead. Before anyone can even put themselves forward, Trent (rather loudly) puts himself forward, knowing full well that there will be an advantage at the end of the twist. The house agrees and Trent sits out of the first Head of Household of the season. The first HoH competition follows, hosted by last season's winner Tatiana Lytkin. The remaining 13 houseguests take part in a competition of endurance. In a gruelling and intense challenge, Lara falls off first after merely 21 seconds, shouting out that she simply couldn't do it, trying to brush off her embarrassing fall. Many houseguests fall off long after, some wanting to throw it (Johnny, Elsie and Serena) while the rest fall off. Leaving just Angela, Skye and Keeley. Keeley promises the other two safety, Angela immediately jumps off - knowing that her ally Keeley has this competition in the bag. Skye begins to negotiate, promising Keeley safety for herself and one of her nominations. However Skye falls off shortly after, making Keeley the first Head of Household of the season, who is ecstatic to be in power in the very first week. Angela, Keeley and Serena all have a dance in the storage room, Keeley assures them both that neither are going home or going up on the block. Serena insists that Keeley puts up Trent straight away, as her target. To which Keeley agrees, and wants to put Lara next to him, sensing that she threw the competition. Elsewhere, Trent continues to work his way around the house, he has personal conversations with Toni and Darrell in the side room, his strategy is to work with as many houseguests as possible, hoping that it'll give him an edge in numbers. Elsewhere, Daniel and Kevin (who are already sharing a bed) both are clearly getting along, with Daniel opening up to him - Kevin says in the diary room that he respects Daniel and would totally be open to working with him. Many houseguests visit HoH Keeley, hoping to stay off the block and maybe even work with her. Darrell, wanting to play a different angle - tells Keeley that he is open to working with her, despite seeing her a massive target in the game. Keeley is confused, not knowing why Darrell would openly label her as a target. The conversation melts down pretty quickly, with the two becoming extremely awkward with one another. The following day, Trent emerges from the diary room, and calls the houseguests to the sofas. He explains to his houseguests that having decided to sit out of the competition, he is now safe for the entire week. Keeley is annoyed, her biggest target is now out of the running to be evicted this week, she now has to come up with a totally different plan. The houseguests gather at the round table for nominations, where Keeley places the nomination block down on the table and welcomes everyone to the nomination ceremony, she explains how the ceremony will work. She turns the first key, which reveals a picture of Darrell, who stares blankly at the wall. She then turns the second key, which reveals a picture of Lara, who is shocked at being up in the first week. Keeley gives her reasoning, explaining to Lara that she fell off the wall first, and it is as simple as that, she turns to Darrell - who explains to him that she got a weird vibe off him from previous conversations in the game, she wishes the both of them the best of luck. She then adjourns the ceremony. Episode 2 Keeley is dead set on getting dodgy farm boy Darrell out of the game this week, who sees her as the biggest threat currently in the game. Darrell is furious to be on the block in the first week, having assumed that Keeley would avoid putting him up, he is now dead set on winning the veto and pulling himself off. Lara is confused, and hurt by being up - she sobs in the diary room, feeling like a failure. Moments after nominations, Trent pulls Darrell aside and comforts him. Darrell explains that Keeley has got to go, having put him up so early. Trent suggests that the two of them, along with Toni, Skye and Elsie should work together to control the vote every week, Darrell agrees and the alliance consolidates itself in the next couple of days. Kevin, Samar and Daniel all find themselves being dragged into the alliance, making it a loose group of eight people. Elsewhere, Keeley and Samar decide to form an alliance with Daniel and Johnny, a group of four that trust one another. They nickname themselves 'The Silent Four' hoping to keep their alliance a complete secret. Daniel feels comfortable with his position, now playing both sides of the house at the same time and having security from basically every houseguest aside from the floaters. The houseguests gather at the sofa area for the Veto player picks; HoH Keeley explains the process, with the two nominees standing up and joining her. Keeley goes first, drawing houseguest choice, and chooses Samar to compete in the competition. This raises some eyebrows, with Trent questioning whether or not the two are in a showmance in the DR. Darrell is next, he draws Serena, who is ecstatic to compete. Lara is next, she draws Toni, who joins the six. Keeley is happy with the picks, having two allies competing alongside her. While Darrell and Lara both feel alone in the competition, knowing that their safety is in their own hands. At the first veto competition of the season, Darrell has the biggest motivation to win, having been put up and knowing full well that he is a target - he takes down the win, securing his safety for the week. Keeley is annoyed, now having her two biggest targets high and dry, she is unsure on what to do. Torn on what to do, Keeley gathers her Silent Four alliance and discuss the course for the week, Johnny suggests putting up and evicting Skye, who is seen as being well socially set up right now. Keeley is torn on what to do, but falls through on the new plan - feeling confident that she has the votes with two strong alliances backing her. Keeley keeps her plan silent from the rest of the house, telling everyone else that she is unsure on who she is putting up. Skye senses that they are in trouble, having been given the cold shoulder by Keeley in recent days. Skye opens up to Trent about their paranoia, Trent advises Skye to keep calm and not cause any waves, knowing full well that he has the numbers to keep Skye in the game this week. Darrell opens the back door, and calls the houseguests inside for the veto meeting. Darrell stands up from his nomination chair, and introduces everyone to the veto meeting. Darrell begins his speech, where he tells the house that he will be using the veto on himself, shocking absolutely noone. He asks Keeley to name a replacement nominee, she tells the house that she is unsure on who to do - before naming Skye as the replacement, apologising, they takes their seat pretty annoyed, Darrell then adjourns the meeting and slams the box shut.Category:Fanon